


A Fortunate Life

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Digital portrait based off a screencap of The Virtue Affair <3





	A Fortunate Life

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Robert Vaughn, here in the role of Napoleon Solo <3\. I can't believe it's been a year since we've lost you.. It was and still is an honour and a pleasure to be your fan, and I'm certain that in our hearts you'll live on forever ∞.

  
  



End file.
